


They Didn’t See That Coming

by Firerocket123456



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Competition, F/F, F/M, Kung-Fu, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Beca and everyone else held their breath and crossed their fingers as the host spoke into his microphone once again”The winners of the International Championship of A Capella are...“





	1. The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time making this! So I hope you enjoy this.

”Guess what’s cooking, Bellas?!“ Chloe called as she entered the Bellas house.

”What?“ Stacie asked with Bella in her lap, legs swinging happily.

”I just got us into the International Championship of A Capella. 4 weeks from now!“

”What’s that?“ the sweet little blonde asked

”Well, monkey,“ Stacie began

”It’s a singing competition which Mommy, Mama, and the rest of us perform. We don’t use instruments. The music comes from our mouths.“

”Wow! Cool.“ 

Stacie giggles and kissed Bella’s crown.

”Who else is entering?“ Beca asked as she sipped her strawberry & banana smoothie

”The Treblemakers,“ Chloe answered as she twirled her boots

”A bunch of other A Capella groups. And us.”

”Of course.“ Beca sighed as she was finished with her drink.

”I’m also annoyed that The Treblemakers are entering. But we will beat them, that’s for sure!“

”Yeah!“ Beca called

”We’re gonna win!“

4 weeks later, the competition was about to begin. Bella was watching it on TV with Stacie’s brother, Andy.“ 

Beca was talking about what song the Bellas were going to sing.

”Okay. We’ll sing Bang Bang.“ Beca says in agreement with Emily.

”Bellas!“ said a familiar voice from behind

Beca and the rest turned around to see Jesse, Benji, and the rest of The Treblemakers.

”Hey...“ Beca answers sadly 

”Look, I know we broke up. But we’re still friends, right?“ 

”Right.“ Beca answered back with a smile on her face

”Do you’re best.“ Emily called with a smile

”We sure will!“ Benji answered back as the rest of the team walked away.

”Okay, Bellas!“ Fat Amy yells

”Let’s win this!“

”We’re obviously gonna win!“ Beca answers with a smirk

”I wouldn’t be too sure about that!“ said a familiar voice to Beca.

Beca spins round and is surprised to see her thirteen year old cousin, Mike, standing in front of her, with his arms folded.

”Mike?!“ Beca yells in confusion 

”That’s right, Beca! I’m entering with my team: Treble in Paradise.“ Mike called back with a smile

”You’re not gonna win!“ Fat Amy yells

”The Bellas will crush you.“

”We’ll see...“ Mike answered back as he and his friends walked away.

Beca got angry

”What’s his problem?!“ Emily snaps

”You don’t wanna know....“ 

****

30 minutes later, the Bellas had just finished their performance with a tremendous ending. Then it was The Treblemakers who performed  
Bruno Mars - Locked out of Heaven.

When they were finished, they got a standing ovation. As so did the Bellas. And then it was time for Treble in Paradise.

They performed Maroon 5 - Wait....

A few hours later, after all the performances were over. It was time to announce the results.

”The Treblemakers. You...“ said the host

”Are in the final 3!“

The Treblemakers yelled and did a group hug as the audience exploded into applause.

”The Naan-Stops. You.... are going home.“

A red light went over The Naan-Stops as they frowned

”Barden Bellas. You....“ 

The Bellas held their breath and Emily crossed her fingers for good luck.

”Are in the top 3!“ 

The Bellas screamed and hugged each other

”We did it!“ yelled Chloe

”Don’t get too excited.“ giggled Flo

”We haven’t won yet.“

”Okay!“ the host yelled

”We are down to 2 teams remaining. The Bangkoks. And Treble in Paradise. The team making the top three is....“ 

There was yelling and shouting, and eventually the host figured it out and yelled:

”Treble in Paradise!“ 

The Bangkoks shook hands with Mike and the other members

”Commiserations, Bangkoks.” The host began

”But 4th place! How do you feel?“

”To be honest, we never thought we would make it this far!“ said one of the members.

”We don’t care that we are not in the final 3. But congratulations to those who are!“ said another

”You have been amazing! Let’s hear it one more time, for The Bangkoks. 4th place!“ 

The audience clapped and cheered as The Bangkoks walked off stage.

”OK, now we are down to our final three,“ the host began

”The Barden Bellas. The Treblemakers. And Treble in Paradise.“

Everyone cheered

”In third place. Is....“ 

Then there was inaudible speech but the host eventually yelled 

”The Treblemakers!“

All the fans of the Treblemakers stood up on their feet and yelled.

”Congratulations, Treblemakers! Third place! How do you feel?“

”We feel amazed.“ Jesse says, panting

”And we also feel like we deserve third place. It’s the right place for us. Second and first is way too overpowered for a team like us!“ Benji added

”You did amazing! Ladies & Gentlemen. One more time for The Treblemakers!“ 

The Treblemakers then walked off stage

”And then there were two: The Barden Bellas. And Treble in Paradise!“

”Come on, Mommy and Mama!“ Bella yelled as she sat on Andy’s lap, in front of the TV.

Andy laughed

Beca and everyone held their breath and crossed their fingers as the host spoke into his microphone again.

”The winners of the International Championship of A Capella are....“

The audience started yelling the name of the group they wanted to win, and the Bellas hoped it was them.

Then the host put the microphone to his mouth and yelled at the top of his voice

”TREBLE IN PARADISE!!“

Immediately Mike’s team start screaming and eventually do a group hug, while the Bellas are stunned in confusement.

”Congratulations, Treble in Paradise. I’ll speak to you in a minute.“ said the judge as he turned to the Bellas

”Barden Bellas, commiserations. But how do you feel to be Second overall?“

”Yeah. It feels amazing. We’ve had the best time of our lives!“ Beca yelled sarcastically.

”We’ve enjoyed having you here. Let’s hear it one more time, for the Barden Bellas!“

****

”How did we lose?!“ Aubrey yelled in frustration 

”No idea!“ Beca said in disappointment 

”We deserved to win!“ Chloe yelled

”I know what we can do to teach Mike a lesson, since he’s my cousin!“ Beca said as she sipped her coffee and grinned....


	2. Payback Time Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We deserved to win!“ Emily yelled
> 
> ”But you didn’t!“ Mike called out
> 
> ”STOP IT!!!“ she shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this. Again, I put a lot of work into this.

”We can’t beg him to give us the $250,000!“ Beca complained

”But we need to think of something!“ Stacie called as she bounced Bella side to side.

”I’ve got it!“ Chloe yelled

”What?!“ 

”Let’s fight him!“

”That’s worth a shot! Let’s do it!“

A few hours later, after the plan was complete, the Bellas decided to track down Mike. They eventually found his friends at a skate park. So they walked over to him in rage.

”Where’s Mike?!“ Stacie yelled

”He’s just gone to get water.“ answered one of his friends.

”He’s was dehydrating!“ said another

”Not cool, Ricky.“

”Yeah, you’re right, Dennis.“

”Well, hello!“ Mike as he sipped his water

”Why are you here?“

”We deserved that money, more than you did! So give it to us now!“

”Let me think,“ Mike started

”No!“ 

”Alright!“ Amy called

”Then we’ll fight you!“ 

Fat Amy & Cynthia Rose got into position, and began to charge towards him.

”No, wait!“ Beca shouted

But it was too late.

Mike kicked Cynthia Rose in the throat and punched Amy in the face. Causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

”We deserved to win!“ Emily yelled

”But you didn’t!“ Mike called out

”STOP IT!!!“ she shouted

A few minutes later except Beca was in pain. And then she went against him.

It was close, since they both knew Kung Fu. But Mike then threw Beca into the air, flipped, and landed his leg on Beca. Making her fall to the ground.

Luckily Mike didn’t injure them. However he did knock them out.

Mike and his friends then scootered away.

A few hours later, the Bellas were back at the house.

”How well does he know Kung Fu?!“ Chloe sobbed 

”Extremely!“ Stacie called out

”It’s like he’s taken Kung Fu to the next level!“

”That’s because he has, Stacie!“ Beca said angrily as she rubbed her head.

”Would’ve been good to know!“ Aubrey called

”I’ve never seen Mike do THAT kind, before!!“ Beca whined 

”It’s insane!“

”No shit.“ Emily whispered 

”Bella’s here!“ Stacie calls out as Emily looks at the little blonde girl, sleeping on her mother’s chest.

”She’s asleep!“

”Still!“ Stacie warned as she pointed at Emily.

Then there was a knock at the door.

So Beca opened it.

It was Jesse.

”Hey. Can I come in?“

”Sure.“

Jesse then stepped inside

”I heard about what happened. How is he so strong?!“ 

”You don’t want to know!“

But then a letter went through the letterbox 

It was for each member of the Barden Bellas.

The Bellas each got a cheque for $500.

They were amazed and shocked.

The envelope had an arrow on the side and on the back it said ”Meet me at Starbucks in 5 minutes.“

4 minutes later, everyone was at Starbucks waiting for the anonymous person to show up.

”How long has it been?“ Jessica asked

”One minute, my love.“ Ashley answered back to her girlfriend

A few seconds later, a voice called from behind. So everyone turned around and couldn’t believe who it was.

It was Mike!

”Mike?!“ Beca yelled

Mike inhaled 

”Yes?“ 

Then he exhaled

”You’re the one who sent each of us a cheque for $500?!“ Emily called with a smile on her face

”Indeed I am!“ 

Emily rushed to Mike and hugged him.

”Okay, why is THIS happening?!“ Mike called as Emily wrapped her arms around him

”Because I love you!“ Emily answered

Everyone gasped

”What?“ Emily asked in confusement

”You love him?!“ Stacie answered in confusement 

”You love Bella!“

”She’s mine and Aubrey’s daughter! And so do you!“

”True! But still.“

”Wanna go to Pizza Hut?“ Emily asked Mike with a creepy smile on her face

”Sure!“ 

Mike and Emily then walked away while holding hands

”Wow.“ Benji said a few seconds after Mike and Emily were out of sight.

”That’s weird.“ Jesse tagged along

”I’ve never seen 2 people become boyfriend and girlfriend over a question for pizza.“

”Yeah.“ Flo answered back

”That’s weird.“ Cynthia Rose answered back

”Beca?“ Chloe asked

”Chloe, baby, I know you love me and I love you. But the truth is...“

”Go on...“

”I don’t really know anything about relationships!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? You did? Feel free to comment and leave Kudos!


End file.
